In-band management relates to the local management of a network. In-band management may be achieved, for example, via a virtual connection to a communication device in the network or by employing a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). These connections consume bandwidth and traditionally require a complex management layer. In addition, management of a remote device in a network generally requires a processor sub-system with a dedicated Ethernet port which is often complex and costly.
Bit-interleaved parity (BIP) is a method of error detection employed in networks to determine whether a data transmission comprises an error. In BIP, a parity byte is calculated bit-wise across a number of bytes in a frame for data transmission, such as an Ethernet frame or data packet, to force character bit patterns into even parity.